


Headsets

by JaegerEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Eventual Smut, Fire watch game, M/M, Nature, POV First Person, Slow Build, fire towers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerEyes/pseuds/JaegerEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sucks when your father thinks that you have an anger management problem. It sucks even more when he decides to make you work in the wilderness looking out for fires during the summer to "help you be more calm."</p><p>Eren thinks this until someone calls him over his radio headset, suddenly making his summer a bit interesting.</p><p>Of course there is the fact that Eren's never seen this mystery man's face. But does that really stop him?</p><p>-inspired by the game Firewatch</p><p>Teen rating.....for now ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do this because a lot of YouTubers were playing this game called "Firewatch." If you haven't seen it I recommend watching Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and/or Pewdiepie. 
> 
> It just seemed interesting how two people who never met in person or had no idea what they looked like had a love story (I think it was a love story anyway).
> 
> But this fic is going to be short, maybe no more than 10 chapters(unless you'd want more). Nonetheless, I hope you like it!

"Eren, you have no substantial job, you got kicked out of college- not even a year in, mind you- because of your fights, and nearly got arrested because of your anger. You're lucky that that man didn't press charges or you'd be sitting in jail on account of assault and battery." My dad was rambling on about the same thing he's talked about for the last few months. He paced back and forth, repeating everything.

I sat there, twiddling my thumbs as his words went through one ear and out the other. He said this bullshit all the time, so I'm just about immune to it.

"Eren Jaeger, are you listening?"

I did an overdramatic sigh with a sassy eye roll.

"See? This is the utter bullshit I'm talking about. Fucking 19 years old and like this. Your friends, Armin and Mikasa, are in college. And even if others didn't go they certainly wouldn't be sitting on their ass all damn day."

"Maybe I like sitting on my ass all damn day."

"Tsk. Ever since Carla died, you've been a mess. A delinquent. When are you going to get your act together?"

I cringed at the sound of my mom's name. I ignored the rest.

"Carla would _not_ be proud. Her only child turned into this." 

I stood up in anger. "Okay! I get it! You hate me. You're not proud. Yes, I did all those things, but frankly I don't care."

"And that's your problem!" He yelled back, matching my loudness. "If you keep doing this, you'll end up in jail or worse."

"Oh, what's worse than prison? Staying here with you?"

"Dead, Eren. If you don't get that anger under control and cross the wrong person, you'll end up dead."

"Tsk, I'm not listening to this." I walked to my bedroom and slammed the door. I paced, breathing in and out.

Dad still yelled through the door. "Can't you see that I'm doing this for your own good? I'm trying to help you, Eren."

I turned towards the door, yelling back. "Well if you wanna help me then just stay the hell away from me!"

 

* * *

 

A week or two later, I sat on my bed, scrolling through my phone. There was suddenly a knock at my door, which was my father. I ignored it.

"Eren."

I sighed. "Come in." I didn't even look up. "What do you want?"

"Just to listen because everything's already decided."

I put my phone down. "What's already decided?"

"Your summer. I talked to your old therapist and they said it'd be perfect for you."

"What?"

"During the summer, you're going out to Shiganshina Park. It's in the country."

"Okay, but what does that mean?"

"They hire fire watchers during the summer. Stay up in one of those tall fire towers. They pay well, so that's good."

"Then I'm sure that others are dying to work there."

"Nope. No one wants to spend an entire summer isolated from the world watching out for fires. But they'll be people you can radio to."

"Then why would I do it?"

"Because it's either this or get an apartment with the money you don't have."

"Tsk." I frowned looking back at my phone. "Fine, whatever."

"And another thing. The WiFi connection there is beyond terrible and I'm cutting off your data." He began walking out.

"What? Dad, this is so unfair."

"You should've thought about that before you lost your job, got kicked out of college, and nearly went to jail. This experience will help deal with your anger and make you more calm. Appreciate it." He left.

"You- ugh." Like I'd fucking appreciate being forced to go out to the hot country during the entire summer. I was supposed to hang out with Armin and Mikasa this summer. Now I have to be alone on a mountain, the only thing keeping me company is whoever would be across the radio. This couldn't get any worse.

 

* * *

 

June came around, and my stuff was already packed. Not because I packed it, my father did that. Partly because he thought I wouldn't bring necessary things and the other part because he wanted me out.

The place was so remote that I had to fly there then call an Uber and drive 45 miles into nothing but nature and a road. He thought I was crazy until I told him why I was here. Then he really thought I was crazy.

I went into the small registration center for help, dragging my bags with me. There were only a few people in there, but they were all behind the counter. "Um excuse me."

One lady with messy brown hair put into a ponytail and glasses turned around. "Wow. You really came packing. How long do you plan to stay here?"

"Uh...all summer," I said with disdain.

"Wha- oh you're the new fire watcher. Eren, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Hanji." She held out her hand and shook mine. "I'll go get Erwin. He's the park manager."

I nodded and she left. I looked around in the station. It wasn't bad. In fact, it was pretty nice. It still didn't make want to be here anymore than I do now.

Hanji came out with a blond haired man. "Nice to meet you, Eren," he said. "I'm Erwin Smith, the park manager." I was surprised because it was not what I expected. I thought some small shriveled up old man would come out, but he's the direct opposite. He was handsome and young and super tall with wide shoulders.

"Nice to meet you too."

"There's not much for you to do here so I'll let Hanji drive you to your tower. You can get situated there. You'll start tomorrow. I'll have Levi radio in to assist you. He's the other watcher."

So this Levi guy is the one I'm gonna be talking to? "Okay." Hanji took me outside and to a Jeep. I put my stuff in the back seat and sat in the front. After a few minutes of driving, I spoke up. "So how far is this tower?"

"Oh...no more than 10 to 15 miles."

"Miles?"

"Yeah. The tower is so tall, we couldn't have it too close. And besides you look like you're in shape. You should be fine in terms of hiking."

I sighed, trying to control my annoyance. "So this Levi person. How's he?"

She laughed. "Oh, he's cool once you get to know him. Just don't piss him off."

"As long as he doesn't piss _me_ off we should be fine."

She laughed again.

About 35 minutes of driving through forest on dirt and rocky roads, we finally arrived. Taking my stuff out, I looked up at the tower. It was huge. "I have to haul my stuff all the way up there?"

"Do you see an elevator?"

"No."

"Then yes."

"Will you at least help me?"

She looked at her imaginary watch. "Oh, would you look at the time. I should really get going. Um call the station if you need anything. There's a radio, landline, and call log up there. See you in three months." She waved and got into the car, driving away.

I grunted and took my bags. After 15 minutes of climbing, I lied down on the bed gasping for breath. The room looked nice. It had windows on every wall so not much privacy. But it was equipped with a sink, dresser, desk, washer and dryer, and other things that'd help me survive during the season. I spent the rest of the day unpacking and getting settled.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, I woke up to realize that this wasn't a dream. The sun wasn't even all the way up but I was because of my jet lag. I looked through the window to be mesmerized. The sunrise looked absolutely stunning. It was almost hidden behind a mountain range and trees, but that's what made it more beautiful. There was an early morning fog streaming through the dark green forest. The sky was filled with orange, pink, and hues of blue, all surrounded by purple-dusted clouds. I watched rest of the sunrise. The sight was peaceful.

"Maria Tower, come in," a sudden voice said, making me jump.

I looked around. No one.

"Oi, are you up yet?"

I noticed that it was someone through the walkie talkie. I picked it up from its charger and held down the button. "Hello?"

"Great, you know how this works. It's Eren, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Levi." Levi's voice was a bit deep and masculine, but smooth.

"Right, the other lookout?"

"Yep. I'm out here in Rose Tower. Call me if you need anything but don't call me for stupid shit. I get that I'm the only one that's going to be talking to you, so just don't get annoying and make me cut off my radio."

 _This guy._ "Yeah, don't worry about that."

"Good. You see that headset on your desk? You can use that instead of the radio."

"Okay." I took the headset and transferred the call to it. "Alright I have it on."

"Good. Now you see that circular map in the middle of the room?"

"Yeah."

"It's called the Osborne Fire Finder. You use it to pinpoint fire locations."

Levi took a little less than an hour to explain everything and how things work. For me, most of the things were confusing but I caught on.

"So," he said, "tell me, Eren. Why did you take this job? Were you just desperate enough to get a job?"

"No. My dad made me get it. He said it'd 'help with my anger.'"

"Oh, so you act like a brat? Well congrats on your new nickname."

"Wha- well what about you? Why are you here?"

"I've been working here every summer for the last few years."

"So are you desperate every summer?"

"No. I just like this job."

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Hey, that's not fair. I told you why I'm here."

"Yeah yeah. I might tell you sooner or later."

"Hmph. Jerk," I whispered.

"Brat."

"Oh, you heard me?"

"Well your headset is still on and your mic's right next to your lips, so yeah."

"Oh yeah...right," I said a bit embarrassed. 

"I'll let you know if there's anything for you to do. For now you can relax or go on a hike or something."

"I think I'm good up here, thanks."

"You'll change your mind about that soon."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. But for now, welcome to the job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think of it! And don't forget to watch those YouTubers! :D


End file.
